justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
When I Grow Up
"When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls is featured on Just Dance 2. Dancer C1 The song starts with a grown-up celebrity. She's wearing an aqua and purple dress. Her hair and sunglasses appears to be aqua too, and she's wearing a purple hat, one purple glove (the other is hot pink) as well as light blue high-heels. C2 Every time "When I grow up" is sung the lady "turns" into a teen/kid in her room who wishes to become famous when she grows up. She's in fact wearing the same accessories as her adult-form but instead of a dress and high-heels, she's wearing an orange t-shirt with matching shorts, plain white shoes with purple socks. A feather boa has been added, and her hair and glasses are orange like her clothes. Extraction_grow.png|Grown-Up Extract_growkid.png|Teen Background First, she's standing "on" The Red Carpet and around her there are paparazzis, palm trees, railings and it might be glowing lights from a city. When the chorus starts she is in her room is displayed as very orange, a window with curtains can be seen, a bed, an armchair/sofa with lots of cuddly toys, a bed with a dolphin on it and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Alternate Routines/Contest Winners There was a contest held which let fans choreograph their own dances to "When I Grow Up". Three winners got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate routines. Sam= Contest Winner 1 The first winner was Sam from France. He is wearing: *A yellow cap *A green hoodie *Blue pants *White and green sneakers. |-|Mandy= Contest Winner 2 The second winner was ' Mandy Davis' from the UK. She is wearing: *A hot pink dress *A light blue jacket with short sleves *A very dark purple belt *Since her hair is blonde, the special effects make her hair white in-game. The same thing happened to her shoes which, apparently, are very light pink. |-|Liana= Contest Winner 3 The third winner was ' Liana Veda' from the U.S. She is wearing the following: *A hot pink tank top and warmers *A dark purple short skirt *Orange leggings *Dark shoes. *Her hair and hat are purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Do a dramatic fainting position. Gold Move 3: Pull up your hands a little and rotate the upper part of the body. This comes directly after Gold Move 2. WIGUGM1.png|Gold Move 1 WIGUclassgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WIGUGM2.png|Gold Move 2 WIGUclassgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game WIGUGM3.png|Gold Move 3 WIGUgm3.gif|Goold Move 3 in-game Sam The routine by Sam has 4 Gold Moves: All: 'Open your legs and your arms and raise them up (similar to ''Fame). WIGUAlternate1AllGM.png|All Gold Moves Mandy The routine by Mandy has 2 '''Gold Moves: All: '''Slide your right arm in a semicircle and slide your left hand on it. WIGUAlternate2AllGM.png|All Gold Moves Liana The routine by Liana has 2 '''Gold Moves: 'Gold Move 1: '''Akin to Sam's Gold Moves, but standing on the left side. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right arm up while bending your right leg. WIGUAlternate3GM1.png|Gold Move 1 WIGUAlternate3GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''When I Grow Up ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Ain't No Other Man|''Ain't No Other Man]] * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' * ''Wild Wild West'' Captions When I Grow Up ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Trivia * This is The Pussycat Dolls' first song on the series; it is followed by [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]] on the Best Buy Edition of the same game. * Along with'' Holiday, S.O.S and [[Song 2|''Song 2]], this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. She is also the first dancer to completely transform for a significant amount of time. * The beta version of the song had a different colour scheme. It can still be seen in the ''Just Dance 2'' bubble. * The teenager closely resembles ''Eye of the Tiger''. *''When I Grow Up originally had a different choreography. **You can find information about it here. *For the contest winners, when they start recording with outfits on, in the real world, it had a different color scheme. This was probably done to make it look more colorful and bolder. *''Groupies ''is not censored, although it could refer to sexual innuendos. * As of its release date, this song had the most alternate routines. It was later beaten by Where Have You Been. * This is the first song to have alternate versions. The second was seen a game later and has become a common feature in every subsequent sequel. * The silhouette of the chorus dancer appears in the Multiplayer menu of [[Just Dance Wii|''Just Dance Wii]], even though the song is not playable in that game. ** Perhaps it was supposed to be there at one point. * The Alternate choreography by the third contest winner uses a move from ''Bad Romance'' Alternate. It's very possible Bad Romance didn't recycle any move, but When I Grow Up ''did it from the music video for ''Bad Romance. * ''Summer'''' reuses the move from alternate routine by the third contest winner. * The alternates are the only routines with score but no stars in the game; this happens later in Tutorial Mode of [[Just Dance Wii 2|''Just Dance Wii 2]]. * The back of the PAL cover of the game mistakenly says the song is covered by The Hit Crew. * The avatar is supposed to be wearing sunglasses like its coach, but instead it is wearing glasses. * You Make Me Feel... reuses a move from the third contest winner. Gallery Grouup.jpg|''When I Grow Up'' WhenGrowUp.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Full Circle) SD2E41 bbf2e662 14.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 1) Mandy.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 2) Liana.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 3) whenigrowupmenu.png|''When I Grow Up'' on the menu whenigrowupcontest.png|Contest Winners menu WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 40.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 whenigrowupbg.png|Background When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in the background Whenigrowup1.jpg|Beta color scheme growup.jpg|beta wheigrow.png|''Just Dance Now'' remake Videos File:The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up Just Dance 2 - The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up (Wii on Wii U) File:Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) File:Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 2)-0 Just dance 2 when I grow up 3rd contestant winner 5 stars de:When I Grow Up zh:当我长大 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Remade Songs